The present invention is generally directed to shredders and, more specifically, to a shredder having a pivotable top panel with an integrated display.
Conventional shredders can have one or more slots designated for the insertion of material to be shredded, and the action of the shredder is determined by the user's selection of one of three operating modes. The first operating mode is an “off” mode in which the shredder blades are deactivated and no shredding of material can take place. Material placed in the shredder slot may come in close proximity to the shredder blades but the material will not by itself activate the shredder. The second operating mode is an “on” mode in which the shredder blades continually rotate to shred any material inserted into the shredder. The third operating mode is an “automatic” mode in which the shredder blades are automatically activated when the shredder detects that material is being inserted into the shredder. The “automatic” mode is advantageous in that material can be sporadically shredded without having to continually turn the shredder on and off. This makes it easy to open mail and immediately shred those items which are unneeded and may contain personal information.
However, the use of shredders in “automatic” mode can be problematic. The user can unintentionally leave the shredder in “automatic” mode after all shredding tasks are completed. The lack of noise generated from shredder blade movement and the difficulty of visually determining the shredder state by observing the selectable control or interpreting a visual indicator may lead the original user or a new user to believe that the shredder is in the “off” mode. The original user or a new user who is unaware that the shredder is waiting to detect the insertion of material may position fingers or clothing near or inside the uncovered shredder slot, which may lead to serious injury.
Safety hazards are also present in those shredders operating in “on” mode, as a user may leave the shredder in “on” mode while unattended. A user who is interrupted by another task may leave the shredder on when leaving the work area, or a user with hearing impairment or in a noisy environment may be unaware the shredder is still in the “on” mode. If the noise from the running blades is not sufficient to alert the original user or a new user to the shredder state, it may be difficult to visually determine the shredder state.
A general safety hazard with a conventional shredder is the ability of any person to activate the shredder blades. The danger is greater when the shredder is in a home environment where a young child may approach an unmonitored shredder. The location of the shredder controls may allow a young child to place the shredder into the “automatic” or “on” mode and insert material into the shredder while risking serious injury.
It may be advantageous to provide a shredder that includes a pivotable top panel with an integrated display that may alert a user to the current state of the shredder, and that may allow the a user to securely cover the shredder slot in a way that protects the display and provides increased safety for others who come into contact with the shredder.